My Comforter 2: Tragedy Strikes
by Musical Life
Summary: The Sequel of My Comforter! Troy runs into an accident, and lands into a coma. How can love conquer death? Trailer up now!
1. Trailer

**My Comforter 2**: **Tragedy Strikes**

Trailer

**We thought they had the perfect happy ending...**

Shows Sharpay and Troy kissing **(1)**

**But we were wrong.**

"Hello?"

**An Accident**.

"Is this Ms. Sharpay Evans?"

"Yes."

"I think you should come down here, Your boyfriend...he had an accident"

**Now things wil be proven.**

"A coma?" Sharpay asked as tears filled her eyes

"There are rare situations on which people on the state of coma wake up..."

"No!"

**That love.**

Shows Sharpay and Troy holding hands walking down the mall

Shows Sharpay crying on his bedside

Shows both of them kissing on the park

**Can Conquer.**

"He can't, I know he'll wake up!"

Shows Ryan running after Sharpay

"He will wake up!!!"

**Death**.

"I love you Shar"

"I love you too Troy"

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

Shows Sharpay holding a cellphone on her ear

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

Shows Troy driving a car at night.

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

Shows Ryan looking for something

**And Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

Shows Gabriella comforting Sharpay

**My Comforter 2**

**Tragedy Strikes**

**(1)** This one was the one in the original My Comforter when they were kissing on the park.

This is the sequel! read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ashley Tisdale's Album. Headstrong. nor her songs

Sharpay walked in her recording studio ready to hear one of her latest products, _Positivity_

_From where I stand I see_

_A world of Possibilities_

_So don't be going negative on me._

_Ohh baby, Yeah. _

"I think this one is going to be a smash hit" Her recording manager, Rodge. said

"Yeah it has that beat that I know people would just love to dance to" Sharpay replied, Rodge gave her a hi-five. she was promoting this song tomorrow at a special place. where she was discovered. Where she first sang her first songs in front of people that she didn't know one thing about.

_Love is hard but that's alright_

_Give it time it's worth the ride _

_You know_

_It's all on the radio _

"You did this excellently Sharpay, you're going to be a big hit!" Rodge said as he moved bobbed his head with the music. Sharpay nodded loving the sound of her voice on this track. and then the chorus hit.

_Your looking at me_

_I'm looking at you _

_And what do you want_

_Show me some positivity_

_It's something I got_

_It's leading me on_

_So leave it alone_

_Show me some Positivity_

"This is great Shar" Rodge praised

_"I love it so much, it somehow reminds me of Troy" _Sharpay thought as she moved to the music

_Your making it harder_

_Then it has to be_

_So won't you please show me_

_Some Positivity_

"I gotta tell you. This one, is actually your best" Rodge told Sharpay, she nodded

"The lyrics, the music, the meaing, It's great" Sharpay replied. looking at her album and signing one of them to give it to Troy later.

"Well. Why won't you go? Tomorrow you have a gig so you better catch up on sleep first"

"Okay thanks Rodge! And.. you don't mind if I get one of these and give it to Troy do you?"

"Absolutely not, as long as he keeps it a secret, until March 24th"

"Okay thanks bye!" Sharpay said as she hugged her manager, leaving the recording studio.

_Home_ _10:23 Pm_

"I'm home" Sharpay said, looking at the house that she and her boyfriend bought together, they have moved in together. Troy was working as a basketball coach slash broadway actor while she was working as a recording artist.

"Hey Shar! how was work?" Troy asked the blonde bombshell, she was holding something at her back. Maybe a gift?

"Oh nothing... I just have a new album!!!!" Sharpay said, showing him the album that was in her hands. jumping up and down. Troy approached her and hugged her lifting her up in the air and turning her into circles.

"I am so proud of you!! We have to celebrate!!" Troy said, Sharpay nodded

"Where do you wanna go?" Sharpay asked, Troy began to think

"The park? I'll set up the sandwhiches and such. Don't worry, It's all on me." Troy smiled, Sharpay nodded. smiling up to her ever-loving-boyfriend. Troy,

------


End file.
